User talk:Friedebarth
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Commonwealth of New Pristinia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cajak (Talk) 16:41, December 22, 2009 Diplomatic relations Dear Mr.Dresner, I would be more than glad to get into diplomatic talks with New Pristinia. Please contact my Ambassadorial Council at consiglio_ambasciatoriale@yahoo.it Yours, Alexander Reinhardt --Cajak 17:55, December 22, 2009 (UTC) succession rights I must admit I am deeply sorrowed by the abdication of your emperor. I trust that this was done legally as he stated in his letter of abdication. But I am writting to request the new government recognize my right to succeed Frederic as Sovereign of The Crown Protectorate (Pristinia), as he named my House, which is headed by me, as his heir to the Protectorate. I was also named co-Supreme Commandant in Chief of the Armed Forces of Pristinia, however this is not a title that I felt he had the right to give to a foreign monarch. As such I willingly hand over all, and if any, authority I held with this position to your current head-of-state. Thank you for your time.--New Euro Emperor 17:52, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I am curious to know if you have spoken with the Emperor yet?--New Euro Emperor 23:37, December 26, 2009 (UTC) So that I understand you. I share rule over this territory with another leader? And if so what is title exactly so I know how to have it documented? Also, it is no secret I do know German a little and that most German used by New Europe on the wiki, mostly our older articles, are simply translators. But thank you for your help regard.--New Euro Emperor 06:00, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Greetings Mr Dresner, As the Central Government re-convened after our short Christmas break, the topic of New Pristinia rose at our table. As Nemkhavia did not agree with some aspects of the previous regime, we were curious to see how your new nation would compare. As you are no doubt aware, Mr Dresner, I have called your method of politics "aggressive" at times in the past. I stand by this, but the nature of international relations must sometimes transcend the opinions of individuals. At this morning's meeting of the Federal Assembly, our lower house, some MFA's indicated a wish to extend relations to your new regime, while others cautioned against it. Their main reason for this was your blacklisting of the Democratic People's Republic of Erusia, one of our closest allies and brother nations. Despite this, a final vote was taken just after 7pm today. The Federal Assembly voted by a small margin to extend diplomatic relations to the New Pristinia. I have signed off on the legal documents attached this decision, so you may take this message as an official recognition of New Pristinia, both as a sovereign state and the nation we recognise as the official successor to the old Empire of Pristinia. We formally request diplomatic ties. If you should like to accept, we are contactable at premier.gov@gmail.com or via Nemkhavia's talk page. I look forward to your reply. Regards, Comrade President Mark Meehan, Socialist Federal Republic of Nemkhavia Re: I don't actually get a lot of e-mails every day, but I just had several things to plan, including the incoming elections, and also Christmas holidays went on the way. I'll reply to you now. :) --Cajak 16:45, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Relations Greetings, I did think that blacklisting Pristina might not have been thought through properly. The Egtavian Government's contact address is egtaviaATyahoo.co.uk. Replace the AT with @. I look forward to hearing from you! Regards, President Bralesford --Demontux 13:12, December 29, 2009 (UTC)